Let Her Go
by Eclipse27
Summary: Jacey finally going to leave the team because of Jay? (RANDOM STORIES OF MY CHARACTER FROM COTT)


Let Her Go

The storm outside my window calmed my temper. The small sounds of rain drops made me relax under Jet's soft fur. I changed into my shorts and shirt, my dress was too wet to be worn.

"Jacey, you in there?"

Jet started growling when my friend, Tracy, came in the room. I patted his head for him to be quiet. Tracy sighed and made her way towards me.

"Jacey, are you gonna be okay?" she asked putting her arm around me. I nodded in response.

"Come on, Jay's wants to talk to you."

I groaned, annoyed I let myself fall on the bed. I put a pillow in my head so I wouldn't have to listen to Trace.

"I have nothing to say to that jerk," I shouted. The pillow on my head was snatched from my hand, shocked by her move I sat up and glared at Tracy. "Trace, give me my piliow." I ordered.

She shook her head. "No, not until you work things out with Jay."

I rolled my eyes at the thought. Me? Work things out with the one who thought I was a traitor? No way in damn hell.

"If you won't give me my pillow then just get out of my room."

Tracy looked sad, I didn't really care at the moment. I was mad at her, too. She thought just because she was now hooked up with Herry she could move into the dorm. She already has boxes of her stuff in my room! Did she take the time to advise me? No, why? Because she knew Herry would let her either way. It pissed me off so much that I couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright, then. We're all going to a small party across the street. We'll be there just in case you'll want to join us."

When she was done she gently closed the door and left with the others. Jet whimpered, putting his muzzle on my hand. I smiled at him and sighed. I can't just accept this. I can't accept having no voice and no options for myself. Maybe I should look up to Cronus' offer. He's evil, I know that. And I have no doubt that it might be trick. But what if I just use my powers for evil? I mean, I have been trying to help but I just screw things up.

"Yeah... for evil."

I quickly got off my bed and took out my clothes, I stuffed them all in a large traveling bag. Since I didn't have many clothes in my drawer, I had enough room for some more stuff. I took my phone, journal, and picture frame of me and Herry.

_Your like the sister I never had... You can always stay with me... Your the best Jacey... I love it_

I wanted to cry when I remembered all the memories of me and Herry. The guys won't like it when they find out I'm gone. But it is for the best. Before I left, I put a note on my door.

_Went out, won't be back for a while. Hope you had fun at the prom, I need some time after what had happened with Jay. I am still upset about it, maybe I'll get over it. But maybe it won't matter if I do. Please tell Herry his teddy bear is on my bed, or should I say Tracy's bed. Thanks._

Then I left a special note for Herry on his bear.

_Dear Herry,_

_I'm sorry if I made you mad at the dance. I was a little down, no one wanted to dance on the floor with me after I had punched that player for grabbing me. I guess it was my fault. I might not come back, what Jay told me hit me real hard. And I thought about it. Do me the favor of thanking him for being right, at first it didn't make sense. But I see clearly that I'm holding the team back. I'm sorry._

_P.S. Treat Tracy right, okay? And take good care of Jet fpr me, will you?_

_I love you,__ Jacey_

I cried endlessly, hoping to stop once I met with Cronus. I said my goodbyes to Jet and left with the heavy bag. When I exited the dorm I heard loud yells and music. _Right, the party._

I put on my hoodie to cover my face and left to the empty cold beach. It was cold and it had stopped raining. Good thing I changed into some jeans. When I got in the middle of the beach, I opened the portal just like Cronus told me. I gulped looking back.

"I'm sorry guys..." I whispered. I slowly entered it and was transported to a weird looking cave of some sort. Chills went down my spine when I heard a deep husky voice from behind me.

"_Ah, Jacey. You have came back to me, my sweet dear."_


End file.
